final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Brother
The Brother is the tertiary antagonist in Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father. He is a minor character, but can be seen watching his dad (William Afton) dying inside the Spring Bonnie suit (the one that becomes Springtrap) in the true ending. He resembles the Puppet. Appearance The Brother appears to be a deteriorated version of the Puppet (using his original design from FNAF 2). The "tears" and cheeks are a dull Purplish color. He also lacks the lipstick from the original Puppet. The right side of his cranium is missing, leaving a huge gash as he was bitten from Fredbear on his frontal lobe and where his eyes shines out of and the buttons on his chest are arranged in a smiley face in life he was a little Caucasian boy with brunet hair, black and gray shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes. Final Nights Behaviour There are 4 ways the Brother can access and kill you * Left door * Right Door * Kitchen Cupboard * Television Set He is signaled by creaking when in the cupboard or your doors. A weird, almost cut-up static plays when he appears on the TV. Shine your lights at the doors and run to the TV to turn it off. When he goes from a door, it will be cued by a loud thump. Final Nights REDUX Behavior He chases you around your house, and you must survive until 6AM. He will appear either at the window, the door, on the TV, or cause the radio in the bathroom to play the Toreador March. When any of these happen, the player must close the door (if he's there), close the window (if he's there), turn off the TV (if he's on the TV), or turn off the radio (if the radio is on). The player will be given audio clues as to where he is: Door: A liquid-like sound will play. Window: The player will hear the window open. TV: Static will play. Radio: The player will hear the music playing. Failure to do any of these will result in The Brother entering the house and jumpscaring the player. Final Nights 2 Behavior The brother will start in a crate in the office, crouched. The player must check up on him occasionally. If the player does not check up on it in time, the brother will escape, appear briefly behind the window, and jumpscare the player, ending the game. Death is certain unless the player hits 6:00AM in time. However, during Night 5, Shadow Spring bonnie takes his place. Final Nights 3 Behavior You play as the brother in the third game, so he does barely appear. Trivia * The brother was first mistaken for the Puppet. Both are seperate. * The brother is the only animatronic in Final Nights 2 that is not burnt. ** In fact, he is the least damaged animatronic in the game, if one does not count G_BB. * The brother is actually the protagonist from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. * The brother shows up in almost all Final Nights games. Gallery The brother Full body.png Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Protagonists